


Anniversary - Sonny Carisi

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Anniversary with Sonny
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 8





	Anniversary - Sonny Carisi

Sonny was the type of guy that loved planning events, mostly because he loved seeing his girlfriend’s reaction to them. They have been going out for 3 years, and he felt that they were at a point of their relationship where jewelry and flowers lacked effort. So, for their anniversary, he wanted to make his grandmother’s recipe for handmade pasta.

To make it more eventful, he wanted to make it from scratch with her. He thought it would be more fun if they had a competition to see who follows the recipe the best. He had the recipe written on an old piece of paper, which he laminated. Just in case anything happened to it, the damage wouldn’t be so bad.

She was fiercely competitive and even though the recipe belonged to Sonny, she wanted to win so bad. She meticulously measured the ingredients, making sure the amount of flour to water ratio was precise. On the other hand, Sonny loosely followed the instructions. He was quite sloppy with his measurements, as well as the order the recipe.

Her soft eyes gazed at him with the utmost admiration as she roll the pin over the lump of dough. His gray t-shirt had splatters of egg wash clinging onto his shirt. This was one of those times where she was smitten by him. Watching him knead the dough with such concentration with flour smeared over his face instantly charmed her.

When they were done making the fresh pasta, it was time to cook it. If Sonny was confident in his skills before, cooking was a whole new level of confidence for him. She wasn’t going to lie, but when it came to cooking, Sonny was definitely a threat. It wasn’t that she was a bad cook, Sonny just had a way with spices that she never got the hang of.

At last, they stood side by side in front of a large plate of two small coiled piles of pasta. She nervously flashed him a smile. In which, he wiggled his eyebrows in response. Sonny licked his lips and was the first to dig in. He twirled his fork in her pasta first. She watched in anticipation as he took the first bite. He took a moment to savour the taste and nodded in acknowledgement. His reaction prompt her to try as well. She was pleasantly surprised by how different it tasted, but it was good. Satisfied by her outcome, she moved onto Sonny’s pasta. He leaned on the counter and watched as she placed it into her mouth. The minute she started chewing, her eyes lit up and she couldn’t fight back the curling smile on her lips. At that moment, he knew he had won. A playful victorious grin spread on his lips and he finally took a bite of his winning plates.

“You suck.” She bitterly pouted.

Even though she was bitter about losing, it didn’t stop her from continuing to eat his pasta. 

“You did good too! Mine just turned out better.” He teased and wiggled his eyebrows.

She scoffed and nudged him with her hip.

“You didn’t even follow the instructions.” She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled and lightly nudged her back, before snaking his arm around her waist.

“I cook with love. That’s the technique.” He boasted.

She scoffed again and laughed. Sonny always had the most ridiculous explanations for his victories.

“Enough of that. I want to give you your gift.” He said, then planted a kiss on her temple. 

He hurried off and returned with a wrapped box. She placed her fork aside, before he handed over the box. It was slightly heavy and a medium sized box. The many possibilities crossed her mind, but she was impatient to guess.

“Happy anniversary, doll!” He chirped and leaned in to kiss her again.

She grinned and started ripping off the wrapping paper. Sonny already had scissors in hand for her to cut through the tape on the top. Once that was done, she lifted up the flaps and looked in. She gasped and carefully lifted the most beautiful glass cup. There were floral designs along the handle of the glass cup. It had a blue base that faded into clear glass from the bottom to the top.

“I made it.” He quickly injected.

She gasped sharply and gazed up at him with shocked widened eyes. He proudly beamed when her jaw dropped and she speechlessly glanced back and forth.

“Where did you go to blow glass?” She asked, still in awe at the gradient of color.

“I know a guy.” He nonchalantly shrugged.

“How did you get so many colors?” She asked, as her fingers stroked along the rim of the glass.

“They had a bunch of recycled glass I could use and they taught me how to melt it into a gradient.” He explained, his hands wildly emulating the processes.

“Wow, what can’t you do?” She beamed, setting the glass carefully down so she could pull him into a tight embrace.

“Alright, my turn.” She chirped.

She scurried over to her bag and pulled out an envelope. Sonny’s eyebrow raised at the sight of the envelope. His mind raced with the possibilities in that envelope. She cheekily grinned, her heart racing with anticipation.

“Open it, open it!” She rushed him, once she handed it over.

He laughed as the letter opener meticulously tore off the edge. To add more to the suspense, he slowly reached into the envelope and pulled out two tickets. His eyes squinted as he read the tiny text on it, but widened up when he realized what they were for.

“Ziplining?” He exclaimed, gasping sharply.

She burst into laughter when his entire face lit up like a child. Her heart swelled with joy and satisfaction. She remembered when they were up late at night, talking about things on their bucket list.  
 _  
It was a warm night and the dark skies were peppered with stars. Sonny and his girlfriend had snuck up onto the rooftop with lounge chairs tucked underneath their arms and a blanket for when it became chilly. Their lounge chairs sat side by side, while they snuggled underneath the same blanket._

_“What about skydiving?” She asked._

_“Pass.” He answered._

_She chuckled and rolled over to her side. Her fingers crawled over his stomach and rested on the top of his chest. He smiled down at her and drew her closer. Even if the metal bar was digging into her side in the most uncomfortable way, she just wanted to be closer to him._

_“Why? Are you afraid of heights?” She teased him._

_“I’m not afraid of heights. I just don’t want to test my luck.” He chuckled, gently pinching her arm for the jeer._

_She laughed and lightly flicked his chest for the quick sting. They fell silent and listened to the cars driving beneath them. They were immersed with the many possible adventures in their future. She was soothed by the steady rise of his chest. Just the thought of making many first memories with him excited her._

_“You know what I would like to try?” He asked._

_“What is that?” She responded, tearing her eyes from the glimmering city lights, to the tiny reflections of light in his blue eyes._

_“Ziplining. I’ve always wanted to try that. A friend of mine had talked of one upstate New York. He took his family there and they had a blast. I’ve never done it before, it might be fun.” He said.  
_  
She was inspired by the gleam of adventure in his eyes. From there, she knew she had to go with him. So she had planned months in advance to get those tickets. The only trouble in that is hiding the excitement.

“Thank you for the best gift ever.” He said, then leaned down to give her a deep kiss.

Sonny kept reading the ticket, as if the content was going to change with every glance. He couldn’t believe she remembered that far back. Zip-lining was just something he wanted to do, but never really put the effort to planning it out. He was so grateful that he could go on this adventure with her. He pulled her into a suffocatingly tight hug.

“God, I love you so much! This is going to be so much fun!” He exclaimed.

“Calm down, it’s not till tomorrow. I couldn’t get the exact date, but we can start packing if you want.” She laughed, squirming in his tight embrace.

“Packing, the only downside to adventures.” He released her and sighed.

She playfully rolled her eyes, but held his hand.

“Agreed, but we gotta do it. Let’s not wait till last minute to do it.” She said, tugging him along.

He groaned but obediently followed along. Although he was dreading the process of packing up, he was giddy with excitement from the rush of being so high up and surrounded by the wonders of nature.


End file.
